yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yume Nikki Rythm
|Version = BETA |Language = English |Engine = |Protagonist = None |Nexus Doors = 0 |Effects = 0 |Endings = 0}} Overview Yume Nikki Rythm (sic) is a Yume Nikki themed rhythm game, made by eluminusshallotte with the RPG Maker VX Ace engine. The pictures and remixes used in this spin-off were made by various people, credited in the Credits note found in the game files. However, it is unknown if the artists were contacted before, or it they consented to their artwork/remix being included in the game. Gameplay Upon starting the game, you are presented with 4 options: • Character Select, where you can choose between 5 characters; 3 from the original Yume Nikki, as well as the protagonists of Yume 2kki and .flow. The displayed stats are the same for each of the girls, with the exception of the defense's number. It is unknown if these have some kind of effect while playing, or if it's related to the engine it was made on. Cameos *Madotsuki *Monoko *Poniko *Sabitsuki *Urotsuki • Select Song, the main part of the game. There is currently 9 playable remixes from Yume Nikki and various fangames soundtracks. Songs List *'The Flute Room:' A remix of the O-Man's Room music. Composed by SiriProject. *'Ferric Coat': A medley of .flow's soundtrack. Composed by PengoSolvent. *'Converted Silence:' A medley of Yume 2kki's soundtrack. Also composed by PengoSolvent. *'Monoko Gensou:' Monoko's theme from Atelier Izumi's Yume Nikki Gensou. *'Poniko:' A remix of Poniko's House theme, made by TheWolfenSiren using the Wub Machine engine. *'Monoe:' The original remix name is flute, and was composed by jahvey. Note that, while presented as a "Monoe Mix", you can mostly hear the Flute effect's sounds, alongside the music from the room it is located. *'Jigoku Nagashi - Kitsune no Ko.:' The original track name seems to be Cherry Blossoms, and was composed by Derek Fiechter. *'Me:' It is Me's theme, Tartarian Aster Sprout. Composed by Isasapiens. *'Nightmare Castle:' wip. Perharps related to the game of the same name? • The Playlist is the sole option that isn't available in the newest version of the game. It might serves as a way to listen to the playable songs, as well as the rest of the ost. • The Menu, where you can save your progress. There is also a recovery option who, when chosen, will announce that the "energy" has been "charged". It is unknown what is the energy referred to. The game works like most rhythm games: you have to press the key pointed by a yellow arrow in the given time to increase your score. The more you are quick, the better it gets at the end. Controls *The Z''', '''X, A''' and '''S keys - it's the same for every keyboard. *The Arrows keys There is a timer, indicating how much time remains before the end of the song, and a stamina bar. If you press the wrong key or didn't got the time to before the reaction time bar is empty, you will lose a part of that stamina. If, unfortunately, the stamina bar reach 0, you will lose, no matter how many points you accumulated. Downloads Category:Fangames Category:Non-traditional Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker VX Ace Category:English Fangames Category:Released in 2014 Category:Spin-off